Prince Jambu
Prince Jambu is a male RainWing and one of the two confirmed relatives of Queen Glory, the other being Ex-Queen Grandeur. He was confirmed to be Queen Glory's half-brother in The Hidden Kingdom, making him, in a regular hierarchy, a prince. He is similar to all the other pre-Queen Glory generation of RainWings, pathetic at almost everything except for tree-gliding, dart-shooting, and being optimistic. He is the instructor of tree gliding for dragonets of the tribe and competed against Exquisite for Glory's team when she challenged Magnificent to be the new queen of the RainWings, which he lost due to her cheating. Appearance Jambu's scales are often kept at a bright magenta or raspberry pink, implying that, personality-wise, he is very optimistic and cheerful. When he is disappointed or depressed, which is quite uncommon, blue-gray will appear on his scales in the shape of clouds. He also carries a bag of sleeping darts around his neck. Glory once wondered whether he ever turned any other colors. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Jambu, along with Liana and a few other RainWings, caught the Dragonets of Destiny entering the Rainforest Kingdom via sleeping darts. He brought them back to the RainWing village and spent time with Glory, to educate her about the RainWing culture. During this time, they compared venom and discovered, much to Jambu's delight, that they were relatives, and it was likely that Jambu was Glory's older half-brother. When Mangrove fled the Rain Kingdom through the NightWing portal to the Kingdom of Sand, In hopes of finding Orchid, Jambu accompanied Glory and the other dragonets on their search, which brought them to the borders of the Ice Kingdom and Blaze's Fortress. Glory and Jambu disguised themselves as IceWings to gain entrance, and when inside Jambu spotted Mangrove, camouflaged in a corner. Jambu and Glory managed to convince Blaze to come outside so the dragonets could meet her. Glory pretended to be an IceWing named Storm and Jambu pretended to be another named Penguin. On their way out of the door, they saved two scavengers that were about to get eaten by Blaze and her followers. Later, when Glory challenged the RainWing queens for the throne, Jambu competed in the tree top race against Ex-Queen Exquisite. He ended up losing when many of Exquisite's sloths tossed vines in his way and nearly choked him. Despite this, Glory won the contest overall. The Dark Secret Jambu became one of Glory's most reliable RainWings after her coronation. He participated in Glory's mission to rescue the imprisoned RainWings in the Night Kingdom and was one of the first dragons to go through the portal. Starflight described him as either, "brave, or not knowing what he was getting himself into". The Brightest Night When Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter used the Obsidian Mirror to spy on Glory, she was shown instructing Jambu and Grandeur to count all the NightWings in the rainforest. Jambu was uneasy over this and was revealed to be terrible at counting, as he was only able to count to twenty. Later, Glory sent Jambu and Mangrove back to the Ice Kingdom to convince Blaze to attend the peace summit in Burn's stronghold. The mission failed, however, since Queen Glacier refused to allow Blaze to go because Glacier doesn't want to lose all the land if Blaze loses . ''Winter Turning He briefly appears smarting off to his half-sister, Queen Glory, while he's watching over the unconscious Princess Icicle. He tells Glory the story of the RainWing that couldn't change his scale color. This later turns out to be Chameleon. Personality Jambu is usually cheerful and optimistic. He intensely dislikes the thought of no sunlight (as is normal with most RainWings), and very much enjoys calling his half-sister, Glory, "Your Majesty". He finds having her as a sister "cool". He can seem to be quite annoying at times, but he is very cheery. He cares much about Glory. Family Tree Trivia * Jambu is the name of a fruit, as some people call guavas "jambus". * Jambu also means "handsome" in Brazilian. * Jambu is known to be one of the best shooters with the sleeping dart guns that the RainWings use. * He is the first known member of what is left of the original Royal RainWing Family, as Ex-Queen Grandeur states that she was also from the original line. * In The Brightest Night, he states that he can only count up to 20, discovered when he attempted to count the number of NightWings that escaped from the volcano. * Jambu mentions in The Hidden Kingdom that he does not know what a scroll is, which causes Starflight to become upset. * Jambu's favorite color appears to be pink, as he stays constantly this color. * Jambu first mentions Chameleon's past in Winter Turning, which becomes important to the plot in Escaping Peril. Quotes "I wouldn't mind stopping for a nap, though."- ''Jambu flying over the SandWing kingdom ''"I don't know what that is. But I'm really freaking cold, aren't you?" - ''Jambu in the Ice Kingdom ''"More sleeping." "I can be helpful. I bet I'm better at spotting camouflaged RainWings than you are." "What prophecy? What's a Dragonet of Destiny?" "You bet, no problem, Your majesty, Except uh...so, counting. Um. Don't get me wrong, I'm really good at it. Up to, like... twenty? That's a pretty big number, right? There probably aren't more Nightwings here than that."- to Glory about counting NightWings "That's our cautionary tale of what happens when you don't sleep. Ahem. Your Majesty." -'' to Glory, after telling Winter and his companions about a RainWing who couldn't sleep ''"RainWings don't do families." - ''To Glory after she asks about her family in ''The Hidden Kingdom “‘No inspiring speech”’ - To Glory before the contest for the RainWing throne "I'm sure it'll be fine." "Aw, look! She's happy to see us!" -about Glory when they meet ''"I like this one; it's wild." '' - To the guard taking them to Blaze about a tapestry. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold JambuTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Jambu Ref by Sassy the Beagle.png Jambu.png|Prince Jambu made by ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Imagejambu.jpg Jambu by HN.jpg Jambu.jpg Jambuandsloth.png|Jambu by Destinyfollower2233 jambubyheron.png|Closeup of Jambu|link=User:Heron the Mudwing Jambufinda by rhynobullraq-d6wucnn.png|by RhynoBullraq Jambu (Chibi form).jpg Kawaii RAINBOWZ.png|Some of The rain wings we meet! (Jambu: top left) Jambclayay.png|Jamblay, by Foxlover Jamperil.png|Jamperil, by Foxlover Jambumspaint.PNG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Jamlet.org.jpg|Jamlet the ship! (Jambu is the one hanging upside down.) jambu drawing.png|By Searing of the SandWings DSCN1080.JPG|Jambu being Jambu - by Tapewing|link=http://tapewing.deviantart.com/art/Jambu-601021049 File:5b7740ebe16c40d7736a48e615897828.jpg|Jambu by liighty File:HappyJambu.png|Jambu by SkaiaGalaxy File:413a5bd1536adbd0b26beee90ad8ff84.jpg|jambu the rain wing by feathery sketch dragon Screenshot 2016-06-23 at 4.31.15 PM.png|A RainWing, Jambu's tribe Wof d a d day 22 jambu by xthedragonrebornx-daf2gt1.png|By xTheDragonRebornx on deviantART embedded_item1482198808379_by_crevasse_the_icewing-dasazik.jpg|The Prince Jambu cocktail: by Crevasse the IceWing Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.23.37 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Jambu|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 Jambu-s.png|Jambu, done on RainWing template contest_jambu_by_gdtrekkie-dazty2g.jpg|Jambu by QueenClam jambu_by_realtense-dat8lvk.jpg|jambu by RealTense RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 264577960_orig.jpg|An actual jambu fruit jambu_by_moeysaurus-d9yceno.png|jambu by moeysaurus jambu_by_stilltyrex-darjbuz.jpg|Jambu by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Jambu-650913227 (Remake of) Jambu by RhynoBullraq.jpg|(remake of) Jambu by RhynoBullraq jambu_by_featherysketchdragon-da7c1uj.jpg|Jambu by PoisonDragonSpit|link=http://poisondragonspit.deviantart.com/art/Jambu-616981339 jambu_by_duffelsnuff-dat776g.jpg|Jambu by DuffelSnuff|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Jambu-653706520 3212123.png|Jambu by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Prince-Jambu-715612028 Jambu_iron-zing.png|Jambu headshot by Iron-Zing de:Jambu fr:Jambu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Supporting Characters